


Love isn't a Science

by MaxinaJar



Series: Aromantic Varian [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Varian, Gen, just some father son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian is a bit confused about something and asks his dad about it. This doesnt really help.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: Aromantic Varian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Love isn't a Science

**Author's Note:**

> poor varian lol. also, ive never written quirin before so if he seems out of character im sorry.

Science. Varian was good at science. He was pretty good at math as well. Language tended to come easily to him and he also wasn't too bad with animals. There were lots of things Varian was good at and understood. And, there were also a lot of things he wasn’t so good at and didn't really understand, of course. Varian had to admit, while he was good at many things, he wasn't good at everything. But one thing in particular that he wasn't so good at was a bit more frustrating than most things.

Love. Varian did not understand love. Well, he understood it somewhat. He understood the love he had for his dad and he understood the love he had for alchemy. But that wasn't really what people meant when they talked about love, this much was very clear to him. When people talked about love, they meant something very specific. They meant romance and kissing and dates. And if he was being honest, Varian didn't really understand what made those things inherently great. 

“Dad?” His father looked up from where he was hunched over some farm equipment he was repairing. 

“Yes, Varian,” Varian shuffled a little, slightly uncomfortable under his father's steady gaze.

“Why do people fall in love?” Quirin startled a bit at that, definitely not what he had been expecting his ten-year-old son to ask him that morning. Or at all honestly. Varian tended to be much more alchemy focused and let his relationships with other people to fall to the side, forgotten and abandoned. 

“Well, son, the thing about love is that there really isn’t one definitive _why_. It just, happens,” He winced at his poor explanation, and from the look on Varian’s face, he could tell that this was not going to be enough for his overly curious son.

“I, _guess_ that makes sense, but I don’t really get it,” Varian pouted a bit, disappointed that his dad had been unable to shed light on the one topic Varian didn’t really know anything about.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it one day, everyone does,” His dad chuckled but Varian just felt sick. What if he _never_ got it? What if he was always confused? Would this just be one more thing to make him different than everyone? To make him a “freak” as he was always labeled? Was something wrong with him? He didn’t voice any of these worries to his father (he never voiced any of his worries to his father, best not to worry him over inconsequential thoughts). 

“Heh, yeah, I-I guess. Nice talking to you dad, but I should prob-probably get back to work. My lab isn’t going to clean itself!” He quickly retreated back to the safety of his lab, hoping some work might put all this talk of love behind him for now. His dad was right, he would understand one day. 

_Right?_


End file.
